dungeondefenders2fandomcom-20200223-history
Version/5.2
Content *Added a Persistent Trail VFX to Katkarot. *Updated some Creeper pet VFX. *Added unique VFX for some pet attacks. *Updated some Dragon pet VFX. *Fixed an issue where Golden Pixie was rendering the wrong iconography. Bug Fixes 7/29 11:15 AM *Fixed the Hatch button in the hatchery. It was just stuck, see? *Fixed an issue which was causing the incorrect loot to drop in Free Play Normal. 7/29 11:15 AM *Changed all “Equip” Quests to “Open the Forge” quests. This fixed an issue where the player could delete an item they were required to equip by a Quest and become permanently stuck on the Quest. *Moved “Open the Forge to get Item” Quests to “Interact with the Colonel to get Item’s” Quest. The Forge magically giving you items just didn’t make sense. Plus, it can’t talk to you! *Fixed an issue where to unlock Dragonfall Bazaaar you had to open, close, and reopen the War Table. *Some buy & sell formulas we’re jumbled. We’ve unjumbled them. Now buy and sell items are more correct. Sometimes. *Fixed an issue where pet reroll items looked like they were rewarding more than one at a time, but were actually rewarding none. Now they reward one and look like they reward one. #Winning *Water Bubble projectile for pets can no longer trap players in its epic bubbles. *Fixed an issue where you could complete the Monthly Mission, but it didn’t look complete. Now all bars fill up properly upon completion of the Monthly Mission. *NPCs will now wait for UIs to close before they talk to you. + 5 points patience. *Fixed an issue where “0” in the loot table did not actually mean “0.” Now some items that shouldn’t have been dropping will no longer be dropping. *Fixed an issue we didn’t release publicly. We’re tricky like that. Thanks for all those bug reports! *Stuffed Betsy full of weapons & armor. She now drops loot properly. *The Token Shop will now display the price of the item you are purchasing on the confirmation screen. *The Create Hero button in Private Matches is now greyed out. In the future, this will work, we promise. *Fixed an issue where transforming standard eggs to premium eggs during incubation would put the egg in your inventory instead of transforming them. So those of you with incubating eggs -- Transform away! *Fixed an issue where totems were dropping as rings, medallions as totems, rings as medallions, totems as rings…. TL;DR Relics drop with their proper meshes now. *Fixed an issue where we asked you to go to the War Table when you were actually supposed to be doing something else. *Fixed some typos. Created new typos. *Removed the concept of “Leader” from the Group Tavern. Now any player can select a map from the War Table in the Group Tavern. In a future patch, we will be removing the Group Tavern and simplifying the matchmaking flow further. *Fixed a bug where some towers had insanely high crit damage. INSANELY HIGH. Category:Versions